


His Boys

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Kyungsoo is a rich man who collects rare hybrid breeds and finds himself an extremely rare cow hybrid with a particularly kinky trait.





	1. Prologue

The golden rays of the sun’s first light streaked across the tree line before glimmering across the gently rolling water of Kyungsoo’s waterfront estate. A chilling breeze washed in from the ocean and filled Kyungsoo’s nostrils with the scent of salt and sand. He sighed before he took a sip of his White Russian. His body was bare to the world but he didn’t mind as the breeze cast just enough of a chill to raise goosebumps along his skin. His short black hair was somewhat messy and wafted gently in the morning air. The view was one he never grew tired of and it distracted him until he felt a gentle nuzzling against his leg. Without looking he let his hand reach down and scratch gently behind Jongin’s pronounced cat ears. Jongin gently pressed into the hand and quickly began to purr against Kyungsoo’s leg. After another sip of his drink, Kyungsoo looked down to see the morning sun almost illuminate the blue-grey coat of his ears and hair while making Jongin’s bronze skin almost glisten in the morning light. Jongin’s sharp green eyes looked at him lovingly and possessively as he clung to Kyungsoo’s leg. Few things in the world exceeded the view of an autumn sunrise for Kyungsoo but Jongin was one of them. Ever since he’d first purchased him almost three years prior, Jongin singlehandedly initiated Kyungsoo’s passion for rare hybrids. They were interesting to him and he found their exotic beauty far more charming than the dullness of typical housecat and domesticated dog hybrids. He was still looking for a pure wolf hybrid but not even the eyes bought with his near endless wallet had proven capable yet. The thought of a wolf hybrid made Kyungsoo smirk as he looked down at the Korat hybrid. Jongin was assertive but a wolf hybrid would probably be too much even for him. Where many standard cat hybrids tended to be big boned and standoffish, typical of their breed, Jongin proved to have taken on many of the traits strong in the Korat breed. Physically, Jongin was taller but lean and powerful. Sometimes he was amazed how heavy Jongin could be when he would try to pick him up in moments of passion. Jongin was excessively loyal and always expressed blatant jealousy whenever Kyungsoo would take in another hybrid, often resulting in Jongin forcing himself closest to Kyungsoo at night when the hybrids would sleep around him.

“Sleep well?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin nodded and rubbed his cheek against Kyungsoo’s bare thigh, trying to force his scent. Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongin hated smelling the others on him. Once Jongin had finished, Kyungsoo walked over to his lounge chair and splayed onto it. Jongin slid on top of him and curled up with his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s own arm. As Kyungsoo took another sip, Jongin looked at it and leaned in to sniff. “No,” Kyungsoo said before blowing air on Jongin’s face. Jongin retracted and looked at him with his green eyes almost as if Jongin had betrayed him. Kyungsoo smiled and kissed Jongin’s nose, the hybrid melting under the affection and slid back around him. Just as he finished his drink and was about ready to slide into a soft slumber, he heard the gentle padding of feet emerging from the sliding door to the porch. He could feel Jongin’s grip tighten around him and Kyungsoo let out a soft laugh as Chanyeol walked towards the ledge to look over. “Hey!” Kyungsoo yelled out and Chanyeol quickly retracted from the railing. Kyungsoo always appreciated the strength of Chanyeol’s physique. When he found Chanyeol at the annual Little Angel’s Exotic Breed Night, he’d attacked the auction and almost got into a fistfight with the rival bidder. Most dog hybrids were mutts and exact breeds were incredibly difficult to work with on every level from the genetic modification to the rearing. Chanyeol was a Jindo hybrid and Kyungsoo’s pride as a Korean forced him to buy the prime specimen little over a year prior. He couldn’t let a Jindo get into the hands of some European duchess. Chanyeol wore his favorite clothes, a loose black tank top and even looser black sweatpants. Chanyeol’s love of soft things was a great contrast to Chanyeol’s powerfully muscled physique as well as his intimidating presence around strangers. Where Jongin could give a powerfully intimidating look but had little to back it up, Chanyeol was as playful as a puppy but as strong as an ox. Chanyeol went over to Kyungsoo and sat next to him obediently as Kyungsoo scratched his head. “Where’s the other one?” Kyungsoo finally asked as he tried to listen for Baekhyun.

“He’s doing his morning thing,” said Chanyeol, his voice deep and strong but still somewhat submissive to Kyungsoo’s question.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo called out and looked back to try and see if the wildcat was around.

“Don’t call him!” Jongin whined as he clung tightly to Kyungsoo and tried to somehow snuggle even closer. “He’ll ruin the moment…”

“You’re going to have to get friendly with him at some point,” Kyungsoo said as he pat Jongin’s beautiful grey hair and laughed as Jongin shook his head angrily.

“No!” Jongin pouted and clung tighter. Chanyeol remained sitting quietly by and Kyungsoo looked at the shining black fur of CHanyeol’s ears and matched the blackness of his human hair. Their breeding had been incredibly well executed.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelled again and this time sat up, despite Jongin’s whining, and looked around. If he wasn’t there then he was probably causing trouble for the house workers. With a sigh, Kyungsoo got up and Jongin fell off of him helplessly and whined with a sad meow. Chanyeol quickly got up and ran inside to start looking for the wildcat hybrid.

Baekhyun sat on the top shelf of the kitchen, his favorite spot, and beamed as the sunlight warmed his face. The shelf had been reinforced to be able to bear his weight but he had insisted on it being his spot until Kyungsoo was almost tearing his own hair out with frustration. It wasn’t that Baekhyun liked to push buttons, he just knew what he wanted and he would fight you until he got it. There was little room for Baekhyun but he liked the compact space and would lie across the shelf with his body stretched out. A few times the shelf had given way and sent Baekhyun crashing to the ground but this time Kyungsoo had simply had a solid steel shelf with a welded base installed and it seemed to solve the problem. He could hear Kyungsoo calling out for him but he simply lay his head down in his hands and closed his eyes as the sun continued to warm his face and the sandy-yellow fur of his ears. The scratches on his arm had begun to heal rapidly but he still felt the mental sting. Jongin never liked him and he never liked Jongin. He was angry and Kyungsoo’s calls only made him curl up even more, as if hoping he could vanish inside his own limbs. Even though he could hear their footsteps approaching, he didn’t move. Instead he frowned as he saw Kyungsoo walk in and look up to his spot with a sigh.

“Come on, Baekhyun.”

“No.”

“Did you get in another fight with Jongin?”

“He scratched me.”

“Can I see?”

“It’s already healing.”

“I would still like to see.” Baekhyun huffed and held out one of his arms where the thin red lines were slowly sealing. “That doesn’t look too bad.”

“It was worse before.”

“Baekhyun, please come down.”

“No.” Kyungsoo sighed in frustration and contemplated for a moment before he walked over to the fridge and opened it. Baekhyun’s head perked in interest as Kyungsoo pulled out the Tupperware container with the special blue lid and pulled out the chicken mash with carrots and potatoes. Kyungsoo sat on one of the counters opposite Baekhyun’s spot and he opened the Tupperware. Immediately the smell wafted through Baekhyun’s nostrils and his mouth began to salivate.

“I guess I have to give all of this to Jongin then since he’s been a good cat.” Baekhyun’s upset meow was muffled as he tried to fight against the alluring smell by stuffing his face into his arms but it did little to help. “Come on.” Baekhyun slowly maneuvered his way down from his spot and took long jumps between the counter to the island and finally onto the counter right next to where Kyungsoo was sitting. He submissively knelt down and nuzzled Kyungsoo’s chest before Kyungsoo used his fingers to scoop out some of the chicken mash and held it up to Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun nibbled at it before he put his mouth over the food and Kyungsoo’s fingers to suckle at it. Despite Kyungsoo still recovering from his playtime with Chanyeol the night before, the sensation of Baekhyun’s velvety tongue swiping across the sensitive pads of his fingers reminded him who gave the best head out of his three hybrids. But he let the thought fade away as he removed his fingers from Baekhyun’s mouth with a pop and scooped some more out and fed it to Baekhyun. By the third serving Baekhyun had calmed down and was placid with his head resting on Kyungsoo’s lap and gently lapping at his fingers. Once he was satisfied with Bakehyun’s state, Kyungsoo scooped another two servings and closed the Tupperware. “Jongin! Chanyeol!” Immediately the doors to the kitchen burst open as Chanyeol, who had been waiting patiently outside the door, rushed over to Kyungsoo’s side a bit too quickly for Baekhyun’s liking. He hissed at Chanyeol but Chanyeol ignored it as he presented himself with a big smile. Kyungsoo held the first serving of the mash out and Chanyeol wolfed it down with his wet lips coating Kyungsoo’s fingers before he sat down to happily munch on his food. Jongin had been slower to enter and Kyungsoo could feel the two cats scouting the other out. Baekhyun tensed but dug his fingers into Kyungsoo’s lap. “No fighting, you two.”

“He started it,” Jongin said as his jade green eyes never left Baekhyun’s pale blue ones.

“Did not!” Baekhyun growled and this time gripped Kyungsoo’s legs with his claws digging into the skin.

“Ow,” Kyungsoo grimaced. Jongin hissed and Baekhyun returned with one of his own. “Hey!” Kyungsoo shouted and all three hybrids stopped. “Everyone’s gonna behave or they’re staying in their rooms for the day!” This got the bickering cats to go quiet and Chanyeol was motionless except for the obvious fear in his eyes. They’d all been exiled to their rooms before and it was the worst punishment any of them could imagine. Kyungsoo knew a part of it was cruel as hybrids were modified to utter loyalty to their master and to deprive them of the master’s presence was akin to torture in many regards but sometimes it was necessary to stop the fights of Jongin and Baekhyun. He still held out hope that they would finally start to get along. One of the secondary reasons why he purchased Chanyeol was because he’d hoped the dog hybrid would become somewhat of a buffer between the two but he often abandoned the room once a fight broke out. Once the room was calmed, Kyungsoo took a deep breath and looked at the three of them. “I’m going out tonight and I may be bringing home a new brother for all of you.” Immediately, Jongin’s eyes cried out but Kyungsoo glared at him and Jongin remained quiet. “If you three can behave yourself while I’m away and don’t annoy the maid or the contractors I will reward you all. I want you all dressed up to greet your new brother and if I don’t come back with one then I want you looking nice so we can have a family photo taken. Got it?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Yes, daddy.”

The chorus of their acknowledgement made him nod in approval before he pat Baekhyun on the rump to warn him he was getting up. Baekhyun quickly leapt back over to his side of the kitchen and pulled himself back up to his spot. Kyungsoo snapped in frustration and the sharp sound broke the glare that the two cats had quickly exchanged. Chanyeol walked behind Kyungsoo as they walked out to Kyungsoo’s bedroom and he flopped down to relax. Chanyeol got onto the bed with him and Kyungsoo sighed as he looked into Chanyeol’s happy face. “You haven’t been giving me any grief,” Kyungsoo said as he scratched behind Chanyeol’s ear and kissed his cheek. Chanyeol’s face radiated at the praise and he curled up to Kyungsoo to comfort him. Soon, Kyungsoo was lulled to sleep with the rhythmic breathing of Chanyeol’s own snores as his lulling metronome.


	2. Chapter I

The three hybrids sat quietly as they watched Kyungsoo get dressed up in his formal wear. His hair was gelled and he’d even put in a simple hoop earring into his right ear. It was rare for him to wear earrings and he only did it when he went to the special place where he came home with new brothers. His stocky physique was framed by a charcoal black three piece suit and a white button-up with a silk maroon tie. On his wrist was a beautiful Jaquet Droz. The 18k rose gold casing glimmered in the light of the bedroom and matched wonderfully with Kyungsoo’s complexion. When he turned and looked at the three of them, he had to repress a chuckle at their adoration of him. Even Baekhyun was keening for attention from him. He exhaled as he straightened his posture and tugged gently on the tie.

“How does it look?” he asked.

“You look great, daddy!” Chanyeol exclaimed. Jongin was flushed red with a mixture of awe and arousal. They knew the golden rule when it came to Kyungsoo going out and it was that once he was dressed they couldn’t get hair on his clothes and typically couldn’t touch him. He smiled as he looked into the mirror to check the positioning of his cufflinks and Little Angel’s prime membership tie tack. As he walked outside to his car, he looked up to see all three of their heads looking out the bedroom window at him. At times it almost broke his heart when he had to leave them for extended periods of time. They were his babies and while they could frustrate him to no end, he adored each of them. The drive to the location was always a bit stressful and he could never find it in himself to fully relax until he was home once more. The wine and food helped but the lingering worry in the back of his mind never left him completely. It was the annual Rare and Exotic Breeds Exhibit and Auction and Kyungsoo had received a personal invitation since his admittance to the Prime Membership list the year prior. A part of his wasn’t sure if it was a list he wanted to be on but it allowed him access and first notice of special events that the less consistent members would go unaware of. To become a Prime Member one had to spend, in total, excess of 250 million dollars and attend at least ten events over the course of two years. Kyungsoo had gone over the monetary requirement before he’d even bought Chanyeol and he’d met the ten event requirement in half of the allotted time. The first eighteen months of his membership were an obsession for him and he delved into the world of Rare Hybrid breeding with great vigor since he sold his shares of his now deceased uncle’s company. With a net worth of several billion dollars, Kyungsoo found himself with too much money, too much free time, and no hobbies to absorb any of either. A few unnamed charities were founded by him and he made regular donations to numerous charities across the country. At the rate he spent money, he figured he would finally burn through his fortune in roughly three lifetimes. Jongin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol had proven his three largest investments and he had no intention of having any more than five in total. Once he had his five, he’d have no other major purchases to make unless he shifted to the hobby of buying islands and entire beachfronts of estate, both of which bored him. When he finally pulled up to small coastal villa, he stepped out and a valet in a black suit and with sunglasses on recognized him.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Do.”

“Hello, Adam.” Adam took the car and drove to the hidden parking lot beneath the trees as he proceeded inside. The pat down for weapons and wires was quick and soon he was in the elevator descending into the underground complex. When the elevator doors opened, the familiar scent of a Little Angel’s gathering hit him in the nose. Wine, food, expensive perfumes and colognes, as well as the distinct accenting scent of hybrids. There were apparently quite a few surprises coming at this auction and he headed into the main gallery where numerous posh folk like himself had gathered for conversation while sipping on expensive wines and liquors. As he saw the seductive toxins he reflexively clenched his fingers, yearning for a drink, and was happy when one of the servants approached and asked what it was he would like. Soon, he had a snifter of Grand Mariner in his hand with a few drops of water and he sipped as he found his reserved seat and table. As a Prime Member, he was allowed his own table and he preferred it that way. He hated talking with many of these people. Not only were their tastes relatively uninteresting but their sexual appetites appeared quite vile to him and he’d spent a good deal of money on outbidding certain individuals to prevent them from getting their hands on some hybrids of questionable ages. Once he had these young hybrids bought he would give them away to friends of kind demeanors as “gifts” and ensure they lived happy lives. Whether this habit of his became known to the other bidders and a complaint was made, he wasn’t sure, but he hadn’t seen any questionable hybrids for the better part of a year at any Little Angel’s event. He sipped his drink as he listened to the conversations that were taking place around him and heard that at the prior auction, which Kyungsoo had missed due to Baekhyun needing his booster shots and had proven to be downright uncooperative with the procedure. Apparently at the auction had been an incredibly rare Maine Coon hybrid which had sold for over a hundred million by a first time member. Kyungsoo clenched his glass in frustration. Maine Coon hybrids were amongst the five rarest breeds to be successfully engineered along with the Canis Lupis Wolf, the Arctic Fox, the Kodiak Bear, and the Great White Shark. To come across any of these five breeds was an incredibly rarity and Kyungsoo was put in a foul mood at the thought of missing the chance to even look upon a Maine Coon hybrid. It only made him even more angry when he learned that the Maine Coon was bought for a flat 100 million due to it being a smaller event with none of the heavy buyers having attended. He could have easily out-bought the bidder and found a perfect fourth. He was mad.

As dinner was served, Kyungsoo merely picked at his roasted John Dory with lemon and rosemary as he was too consumed with frustration. Finally, his mind was pulled back to the present as the auctions began. The initial ten auctioned hybrids were nothing of particular interest except for their exceptional breeding and beauty. Cats, dogs, a fox, and a meerkat. None of these intrigued Kyungsoo but the first of the “Exotic” section was brought up. It was a first stage monarch hybrid. The short and pudgy child had two large antennae coming out of his head and his hair was a vibrant display of greens and yellows. As the bidding took place, the young caterpillar hybrid was munching on a bowl of berries. To raise a butterfly hybrid from their first stage was even rarer than simply getting your hands on a butterfly hybrid. While it wasn’t what Kyungsoo was looking for, he kept his eyes on the bidders and was satisfied with the eventual buyer, a middle aged woman named Ms. Gerraty. He knew her through casual conversations at past biddings and knew she was a very motherly figure who had yet to look at any of her hybrids in any sort of sexual manner. Despite Kyungsoo’s attempts with Jongin to keep it platonic, the urges quickly overwhelmed him within three weeks of taking him home. Kyungsoo watched happily as the young hybrid was taken down to Mrs. Gerraty and she took the paperwork while he continued to munch away at his food.

The next hybrid was a Bengali Tiger hybrid that put Chanyeol’s strong physique to shame. He stood almost seven feet tall and biceps which Kyungsoo was sure were as large as Baekhyun’s head. His striped ears listened attentively while his tail swung powerfully. The caretaker was excessively polite to the hybrid and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel disdain for a couple of the bidders which he knew bought the smaller and weaker hybrids. The training for this Tiger hybrid was impressive as well and clearly aimed at home security as well as sexual pleasure. Even among the enhanced strength of a typical hybrid the tiger stood out and was listed as being able to lift up to 900lbs over his head and drag up to 2400lbs. His mating cycles had also been customized and this had trouble written all over it. Instead of the typical six month mating cycle they’d increased it to nine months. The bidding was strong between two of the more renowned sex addicts who were Prime Members and finally the bid was won with 134 million. It was the libido filled Ms. Illa who got the tiger hybrid and didn’t even wait to finish the paperwork before she led him out of the gallery. During his prime mating months, a tiger could mate between twenty a fifty times a day. He wouldn’t be surprised if it resulted in something tragic.

The third hybrid and final hybrid of the “exotic” portion was an unusually popular Bull Shark hybrid. Kyungsoo had never understood the recent fad of aquatic hybrids due to their extremely labor intensive lifestyles with most requiring a pool of water to keep them comfortable, and the prototype hybrids from a few years ago required the water to live at all. The aggressive face and almost lifeless eyes glared at the bidders and Kyungsoo was once again surprised at how many partook in the bid for him. He sold for 108 million by an older Mr. Reynolds and it looked at its new owner with an expression that Kyungsoo couldn’t read at all. It frightened him, honestly.

With the “exotic” portion over, drinks were refreshed and more food delivered before the “Rare” portion began. This was where Kyungsoo’s interest was piqued. The first rare hybrid to be brought out was an Albino Lion hybrid and Kyungsoo was blown away at the mess of vibrant white hair that almost surrounded the large hybrid’s chiseled face. His physique was similar, but smaller, than the Bengali Tiger but he was still an immense specimen. A part of him was glad he never brought his own hybrids to auction because he was sure Baekhyun and Jongin would have been hiding under the table at each of these great cat hybrids. As beautifully powerful as the albino lion looked, Kyungsoo was not interested and watched as the bids rapidly rose over 150 million and peaked at 165 million with the albino lion being bought by old Mr. Federar.

The rare portion was surprisingly large with six hybrids to be bought. Other than the albino lion had been a dolphin, a New England Seagull, a polar bear, and a lynx. The lynx hybrid actually got Kyungsoo into a bidding war with two other patrons but he cut himself off at 150 million, unwilling to spend any more than that for anything less than one of the “Big Five”. As the lynx was taken to his new owner, Kyungsoo sighed and began to tap his fingers on the table. While the selection size had been more than normal, none of the options interested Kyungsoo or seemed like it would work with his three at home.

“Before we bring out the final ‘brid for bid, we at Little Angel would like to thank all of you for attending this evening. Now, with everyone settled we would like introduce you to a first time option.” This caught many people’s interests as Mr. Johnson, the mysterious man to auction off every hybrid that went through Little Angel, took the hybrid’s folder and pulled out its paper. “This is a brand new hybrid. We are sure it will be a bit of an acquired taste but don’t let your fear of the unknown cloud your mind for a chance with a truly unique being. Let me introduce you to the first bull hybrid, Sehun!” Hushed commotions immediately filled the room as the guards brought in a tall being with a head of short black hair. He had human ears as well as a pair of cow ears which protruded from the top of his head and at his waist was a thin tail with a brushed end which casually flicked around before falling flaccid. He wore the same simple t-shirt and pants that all the hybrids wore and was pouting immensely. More hushed conversations were had as Kyungsoo looked at the hybrid named Sehun. He looked closely and saw a few black spots on the cow ears.

“Is he a bull hybrid or a cow hybrid?” Kyungsoo asked loudly and everyone turned to him. Kyungsoo was known in the collective but he rarely spoke. Mr. Johnson fixed his tie.

“He is technically a cow hybrid but we call him a bull for what he has between his legs.” More interested conversations around the room. “We must say that he has had some interesting modifications done to his genetics and he fits a particular kink for some people.”

“What is it?” asked another patron.

“We cannot say,” answered Mr. Johnson, “But we will be honest in saying that he will require a good deal of attention and involved work. He’s not one that can be simply bought and forgotten or you’ll have quite a mess on your hands.” Mr. Johnson waited for a few moments before he let off a smile as Sehun flicked his tail impatiently. “For a first time hybrid, we will start at 90 million.” The enthusiasm for this bid was oddly low as a few people raised their hands but with not quite the vigor as the Albino Lion or even the Bengali Tiger. Kyungsoo thought to himself what the point of a cow hybrid could be. Many of the people looked forward to the Exotic and Rare auctions because of the unique and impressive hybrids from shark to butterfly. There was nothing inherently impressive about a cow. While Little Angel could be deceptive on what traits the hybrids have, they always were exact in choosing the name. They chose cow hybrid over bull hybrid for a very specific reason. He didn’t see any udders on the handsome faced hybrid and was scratching his head as he tried to work it out in his head. A few more bids went but the bidding had already begun to die down around 112 million. Despite Sehun’s flat facial expression, Kyungsoo could see the hybrid’s expression become a bit downtrodden and saddened. The bid slowly worked up to 113 million and Mr. Johnson was about to call it when Kyungsoo raised his hand.

“115.” A few people looked his way as he ignored them and looked at Sehun. Sehun looked at him and his tail gently flicked.

“116-“ began the rival bidder but Kyungsoo cut him off.

“150.” Everyone went wide-eyed and even Sehun’s monotone face broke with shock. Mr. Johnson gave the countdown, much happier this time around than before, and called Kyungsoo’s bid as final. Sehun was taken down from the pedestal and brought over to Kyungsoo, his Prime Member status eliminating the need for the necessary paperwork to be filled out. He took Sehun’s folder and looked at the cow hybrid. He was a truly handsome specimen and Kyungsoo had to wonder how one with such hefty genetics was so fit. While Mr. Johnson thanked everyone for their attendance, Kyungsoo looked at Sehun as he gathered his things. “Hello.” Sehun looked down at him, almost shyly.

“Hi,” Sehun whispered. The first few days were always a bit awkward but Kyungsoo had long since gotten used to it and he knew that typically the best thing was to take them home straight away. So he left his table with Sehun in tow soon they were both in his car and on the way home. Sehun was silent and Kyungsoo let him be quiet.

“I have a room all ready for you and if you want time to yourself I will have the others leave you alone.”

“The…others…?” Sehun asked, his voice laced with a subtle lisp. Kyungsoo thought it was cute.

“There are three others at home and they can be quite the handful. They’ll warm up to you but they’ve never seen one like you before. They may get rowdy.”

“Oh.” The rest of the drive was uneventful and Kyungsoo found himself eager to look into Sehun’s file and see what was so intriguing about him. When they pulled into the driveway, Kyungsoo finally felt himself relax and he looked up to see the three familiar silhouettes by the front door. Chanyeol was obviously anxious and excited while Jongin was trying to avoid the Jindo’s large frame from bumping into him. Baekhyun had his face cupped in his hands to try and see. Kyungsoo helped Sehun out of the car and he almost chuckled at how the three silhouettes began to seemingly chatter amongst themselves. They walked up to the front door and Kyungsoo unlocked it to the sound of Jongin whining and Baekhyun meowing loudly while Chanyeol tried to pry the door open and look at the stranger.

“Everyone, back!” Kyungsoo yelled out as he pushed open the door against Jongin’s kneeling form. Baekhyun backed away cautiously while Jongin continued to try and get close to Kyungsoo’s leg but Chanyeol quickly stepped away and remained still as Kyungsoo finally got into the doorway. “Back, Jongin, back.” Jongin mewled unhappily as he slid back and joined Chanyeol. When Kyungsoo got in he saw that they had done as he said and dressed up. They all wore their best suits but Baekhyun had ignored Kyungsoo’s preference for shoes on them and he remained barefoot. He led Sehun by the arm into the home. “I’m sorry. They’re always interested by strangers. Sehun was slowly brought in and all three of the hybrids cocked their heads as they looked at him. Sehun waved with one hand, his other holding onto his small backpack. “This is Sehun. He’s your new brother.” Jongin frowned, Baekhyun seemed intrigued, and Chanyeol seemed happy to have someone other than the two cats to deal with. Kyungsoo approached them and gave each of them a kiss. Jongin tried to pull him closer and deepen the kiss but Kyungsoo pulled away, leaving Jongin whining and hopping unhappily on his rear. “My god, you’re so spoiled…” Kyungsoo muttered at Jongin but it did little to deter the pout on his lips. “Right now, Sehun, I’ll show you to your room and you can get some rest.” Sehun nodded and moved slowly after Kyungsoo, the three others looking at him with interest.

Sehun’s room was on the second floor at the east wing while the other three stayed in the west wing for the time being. He never liked forcing them together initially as it often resulted in bullying when he wasn’t there. He led Sehun to his room and Sehun looked around. The bed was large and the sheets soft. It was a lovely room and it obviously was taking Sehun a minute to comprehend the situation. He let Sehun move at his own pace and look nervously at him as he seemed about to undress. Kyungsoo gave a reassuring nod and left the room. He waited a few minutes to make sure there weren’t any distressed calls before he headed to his room to find all three of them waiting for him. He sighed and pulled out the folder before he settled on his bed. They crowded around him and curled up as he pulled up the folder and began to look through his files. Jongin curled up into his armpit while Chanyeol lay across Kyungsoo’s feet. Baekhyun curled up on the side Jongin wasn’t on and gently bit at Kyungsoo’s side. He flipped through the file as they slowly fell asleep.

According to Sehun’s papers, he was a different kind of hybrid from most others and currently was a one of a kind prototype. He was technically a bull hybrid but the purpose for naming him a cow hybrid came down to a single unique trait that was modified into his DNA during fertilization. They integrated the female milking process but tied it genetically to his sex drive as opposed to lactation. The kink that Sehun was made to fulfill was edging, milking, and heat sex although it wasn’t technically Sehun going into heat. It took him a few rereads to understand what mishmash of traits they did and he saw that Sehun’s “milking period” was typically three to four weeks about three times a year. Kyungsoo was pretty sure that wasn’t how cow milking periods worked but he also figured nothing associated to this was natural. Another paper had the requirements for treating Sehun’s “milking” when it was time. If Sehun, during his milking period, wasn’t “milked” at least four times a day it would begin to hurt and could even swell. If modifications to Sehun’s “schedule” were needed, he could be brought in and they could try to fix it but it probably would have some intense risk. He sighed as he let his head fall back. Whatever he thought the trait was that Sehun had when he bought him, he didn’t think it was this. He just appreciated that he didn’t have to work. Once he gathered his thoughts, Kyungsoo tossed the file onto the nightstand, and looked at Jongin. Jongin had not stopped pouting since Kyungsoo had gotten home. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were dead asleep but Jongin was clinging to him as earnestly as he ever did.

“You are seriously spoiled,” Kyungsoo said as Jongin pouted. He sighed and leaned in to give Jongin and quickly felt the Korat hybrid melt from it. He continued to kiss him before he reached down and unzipped his pants. The sound made Jongin shudder. “You have to behave tomorrow if you’re going to get this. If you don’t, you aren’t getting it for a month.” Jongin nodded fervently before he let Kyungsoo guide his head down and he took Kyungsoo’s half erect cock in his mouth. Jongin moaned euphorically as he quickly began to bob his head, wanting his daddy’s milk as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kyungsoo entered the bedroom and peaked in while the other hybrids were still asleep. He could see Sehun sitting on the bed, somewhat awkwardly, as he gently felt the soft fabrics. Sehun looked up at him, almost angelic in his appearance, and seemed to grind his teeth anxiously together.

“Did you sleep well?” Kyungsoo asked, his tone gentle. Sehun shook his head and Kyungsoo slowly entered the room. “The first few nights are always hard. Baekhyun had the worst acclimation period I’ve ever seen but he’s adjusted.” Sehun continued to look at him and his teeth continued to grind together. Kyungsoo sighed. “You’re scared, right?” Sehun nodded. “I understand. I read your file.” A brief pause. “Can I come in?” Sehun continued to look at him and nodded after a few moments. Kyungsoo walked in and walked to the bed without any sudden movements. He’d done this each time with the others and he knew the precautions. Once Sehun seemed adjusted to his new proximity, Kyungsoo sat down on the bed. Sehun was still wearing the plain clothes that all hybrids were dressed up for at auction. “Do you want something more comfortable to wear?” No reaction. “I have some soft silk pajamas that are really nice to the skin.” Still no reaction. Kyungsoo sighed and slowly reached up for Sehun’s ears. Sehun flinched but didn’t do anything as Kyungsoo gently began to scratch him just behind his left ear. “You’re a very handsome boy.” He felt Sehun’s eyes peer up at him but his teeth continued to grind, although at a slightly slower pace. “Such a pretty boy.” Nothing more was said for a few minutes as Kyungsoo continued to gently scratch behind Sehun’s ear.

“T-thank you…” Sehun finally whimpered and leaned into the hand slightly. Kyungsoo smiled. No matter the breed, all hybrids loved praise.

“Your file says you have a very unusual trait.” Almost at once Sehun flinched and Kyungsoo increased the rate of scratching Sehun’s ear to comfort him. “I don’t want you to do it right now or anything. I’m just…a bit confused. It says you need to be milked. Is that true? I need to know if I’m going to be able to take care of you.” Almost a minute of no reaction before Sehun nodded. “Where do you need to milked?” Kyungsoo reached out with his other hand and gently pressed the palm against one of Sehun’s strong pectorals. “Here?” Sehun shook his head. “Then where?” Sehun slowly reached between his own legs and let his hand rest over the thick bulge that the thin pants could do nothing to conceal. “Oh,” Kyungsoo whispered and tried to understand. “So you need to be milked there?” Sehun nodded. “Not right now, I’m guessing?” He nodded again. “Will I know?” Yet another nod. “Alright. Can you look at me?” His hand moved from Sehun’s chest to Sehun’s chin and encouraged Sehun to look at him. His face came up and their eyes met. The alcohol and the night lighting had dulled Kyungsoo’s memory and he could only recall Sehun’s great beauty in a more abstract way but now, in the morning light with a clear head, could he realize just how handsome this hybrid was. If Sehun hadn’t been an experimental breed he would have likely broken the 200 million dollar bids and possibly even approached 300. Sehun’s jaw was tight as his teeth continued to grind and Kyungsoo let his thumb run along Sehun’s cheek. “That can’t be good for your teeth, Sehun.” There was a soft whimper.

“I can’t help it.”

“Try putting your tongue between your front teeth. It helps me from doing it.” He watched as Sehun’s pink tongue poked partially out from between his front teeth and sit. It didn’t look comfortable and Sehun’s pout was almost as pronounced as one of Jongin’s. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile and let his thumb brush over Sehun’s soft lips. When the pad of his thumb touched the tip of Sehun’s tongue, it retreated back into his mouth and the mouth was shut tight once more. “You don’t have to be afraid about me forcing you to imprint on me. I don’t like doing that to my boys.” He enjoyed seeing that this seemed to relax Sehun a bit and Kyungsoo gave a smile before getting to his feet. “Come on, let’s find you something comfortable to wear.” Sehun watched as Kyungsoo walked over to the closet and flung it open, a mass of clothes hanging from numerous racks and shelves. He immediately went to the silk shirts. Most hybrids loved soft and loose fitting clothing, at least in the beginning. He pulled out a deep red silk shirt and walked to the door of the closet. “I have to know your sizes if I’m going to find the right things.” Slowly, Sehun got to his feet and padded over. Kyungsoo took in the size difference. He was almost as tall as Chanyeol but his shoulders seemed a bit wider and his overall physique seemed a bit sturdier. Happy with Sehun’s reaction, he held up the shirt to Sehun’s torso and saw it would probably fit. “Let’s see how this fits.” Kyungsoo held the shirt and waited until Sehun finally found the courage to remove his shirt. The expanse of muscle was pale and milky, more similar to Baekhyun than Chanyeol or Jongin, but his definition was different from Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s muscles tended to be tighter while Sehun’s were a little larger and he felt the cow hybrid could easily swipe him up in his arms. Sehun seemed strong but gentle. He handed Sehun the shirt before realizing something. “Is your…” Kyungsoo started and then pointed between Sehun’s legs, “That going to need some accommodation?” He presumed so as the pants were the baggiest he’d seen on a hybrid of his height but even that did little to hide the fact something large was inside. Sehun slowly nodded and Kyungsoo entered the closet. “Do you like fuzzy or silky?” A few moments passed.

“Fuzzy…” Grabbing the loosest pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms he could find, Kyungsoo walked out and saw Sehun had removed his pants. The length was thick, heavy, and uncut between his legs and hung. In its flaccid state it was the length between Kyungsoo’s wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

“Oh, wow,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but say and he saw Sehun flush red. “I…need to know just for the clothing but…does it get bigger?” A few quiet moments. Sehun nodded. “How much bigger?” With a surprising amount of gentility, Sehun reached down and held the length in his own large hand and held it straight before he brought his other hand out to mark. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he tried to do the measuring in his head. Somewhere around twelve inches. “Oh…” Sehun lowered the length and finally pulled his hand away, an odd way to do it, and held his hands in front of him. Finally, Kyungsoo handed the fuzzy bottoms to Sehun and watched as Sehun slid them on, being particularly careful and avoiding as much contact as possible with his immense length. “Is it sensitive?” Sehun nodded. “Always?” Another nod. A pang of guilt hit Kyungsoo in the heart. He exhaled as he looked at Sehun’s new softer clothes and he was at least happy to see Sehun seem more at ease in the new outfit. “Let’s get you something to eat. You must be starving.”

Kyungsoo continued cooking while Sehun and the other hybrids sat at the table. Chanyeol had decided to wear his favorite pair of sweatpants and no shirt, Jongin wore his large kitten onesie because it was Kyungsoo’s favorite, and Baekhyun had simply chosen to wear not a single stitch of clothing. They all looked at Sehun curiously and Sehun looked back at them nervously.

“Everyone, say hi to Sehun,” Kyungsoo called out from the stove where sausage and chicken was sizzling away.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Hmm.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin and focused his eyes. Jongin caved immediately. “Hi…” Sehun nervously waved back to them.

“Hello…” Kyungsoo finished preparing the fresh food and placed it on the table in front of each of them. Chanyeol waited for permission to eat along with Jongin but Baekhyun simply began to dig in. He was happy to see Sehun’s eyes brighten at Kyungsoo’s chosen food for him, fresh salad greens and corn chowder. They began to eat quietly as Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and began texting his closest friend, Minseok. Kyungsoo figured that if his timing was right, Jongdae’s latest heat would have ended a few days ago and he’d be free to meet. Minseok’s response to his invitation for a playdate with the hybrids told him it was exactly that and they set up a time later in the afternoon. Kyungsoo put his phone down as Baekhyun was licking his bowl and guzzled his water messily.

“Minseok is coming later with Jongdae for a playdate.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide with joy and even Jongin smiled.

Sehun sat in the sand, chewing on gum that Kyungsoo had given him to try and alleviate the tension on his teeth, while the others played by the water. Kyungsoo looked concerned at Sehun while Minseok sat next to him and Jongdae spear tackled Baekhyun with a vicious amount of energy, harsh on a human but typical for a hybrid.

“I’ve never had an experimental hybrid before. I’m not quite sure how to approach this,” Kyungsoo said as Minseok handed him his gin and tonic. The fresh lime perked Kyungsoo’s nostrils and he took a relishing sip. Minseok picked up the files and browed through them as Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol pick Jongdae up by the scruff of his neck and throw him into the water. Jongdae let out a pathetic attempt at a hiss as he rushed out of the water to try and dry off while Baekhyun laughed at him. Jongin, hating the threat of water, ran over to Kyungsoo and sat at his feet, both arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s calf. He pet Jongin slowly as he continued to drink and let Minseok go over the files.

“So…he basically just makes a lot of cum,” Minseok said as he shuffled the papers and put it back in the folder.

“Yeah. I’m guessing for those with a fetish for it. I couldn’t understand half of the explanations.”

“It looks like they rewired his DNA so that instead of producing milk he produces ejaculate and it doesn’t come from the nipples but his balls.”

“So they just made an endlessly cumming dick?”

“Sounds like it.” Kyungsoo could feel Jongin gripping him and Kyungsoo sighed.

“You’re going to have to get used to the fact that daddy has to take care of others too.” Jongin pouted intensely and wrapped his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s leg.

“He’s really imprinted on you,” Minseok commented and Kyungsoo sighed with a nod as he ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

“I don’t know if there was something they did or what but he’s been a real bother when it comes to possessiveness.”

“I’m right here, daddy…” Jongin pouted, not happy with how they spoke about him. Kyungsoo let out another sigh and opened the front of his shorts before guiding Jongin’s mouth to his cock. As usual, Jongin turned to mush as he began to suckle on the tip and take the whole thing in his mouth.

“This is about the only thing I can do to calm him down sometimes,” Kyungsoo said with a few heavy breaths as Jongin worked him lovingly. Minseok looked and nodded.

“Jongdae can get that way too, sometimes. When Jongdae gets whining he won’t stop until you pay attention to him.” Kyungsoo looked at the mischievous smile of the Abyssinian cat hybrid that was Jongdae. His short ears were perked and he was always up for roughhousing around whenever he would meet with the others. He’d never seen Jongdae in heat before but he was sure it had to be intense if that energy carried over. He winced as Jongin’s pace increased and became increasingly noisy and sloppy.

“Slow down.” Jongin whined but got a soft smack in the back of the head for his trouble. He did slow his pace but only slightly. Kyungsoo sighed before he pushed Jongin’s head down to take the whole thing. “Stay.” Jongin’s breathing was labored as he whined and moaned around the length pressing into his throat.  Minseok nodded approvingly at the discipline and went back to his drink.

Kyungsoo lay on the couch as he slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness. His body was tired and the boys had wanted to keep playing after Minseok left. Sehun hadn’t engaged in any of the play but only sat on the side as Kyungsoo threw the Frisbee over and over. Once they’d returned home, Kyungsoo had been hounded by Baekhyun for attention and he’d tended to the wildcat’s needs before making them play outside while he recovered. Fucking Baekhyun was never easy. Through the silence of the room, he easily made out the sound of the sliding door opening. The unfamiliar pace of the steps told him it was Sehun and he opened his eyes to see the cow hybrid shuffle inside and settle next to him, keening for attention. His eyes only half open, Kyungsoo reached out and ruffled the hybrid’s hair.

“Do you want to cuddle?” Sehun nodded and quickly climbed next to him and pressed his head into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Immediately, Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he felt something strong slide right between his thighs. He looked down to see the immense tent of Sehun’s fuzzy bottoms. “Oh…” Sehun whimpered as he rest his cock between Kyungsoo’s legs and held it there as he began to shudder. “D-do you need…to be taken care of?” Sehun nodded once again and Kyungsoo couldn’t deny the odd excitement that revived the tingling in his spent balls. He stiffened as he sat up and looked at Sehun. Sehun’s milky complexion was flushed and he whimpered as Kyungsoo hooked his fingers into the waistband of the pants to pull them down. The thick and hard flesh smacked against Sehun’s stomach and he whined as Kyungsoo saw it was an angry red and the tip was shiny with precum. The inside of Sehun’s pants was thinly coated. It was in that moment that Kyungsoo realized his size kink. Chanyeol was big but nowhere near this big. Gently, Kyungsoo took it in his hand and was amazed at how a fresh stream of precum oozed out of the tip with barely any stimulation. Sehun cried out softly and bit into the soft fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt. He continued his gentle stroking and quickly realized that this was going to require something more planned as the stream of precum only increased and quickly pooled in Sehun’s toned stomach before dripping down his sides and staining the couch. It only took a few minutes for Sehun to reach orgasm and Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he watched the thick release spit out violently and spatter across Sehun’s milky white skin. The soft whimpers had turned into throaty cries as Sehun spasmed with each fresh release. By the time Sehun was done, Kyungsoo had to guess that it was almost a whole cup of fluid but Sehun was still hard as a rock. “More?” Sehun nodded fervently and Kyungsoo let go of the hot flesh and took in the situation. His shirt had long since become wet by Sehun’s precum and his actual release, the couch was getting ruined, and neither of them seemed comfortable.

“M-more…please…” Sehun whimpered, his mouth still clamped around the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt. With a soft sigh, Kyungsoo stood up, pulling the cloth from Sehun’s jaw despite his best efforts, and Sehun looked at him almost in fright.

“We need to take care of this properly.” He took Sehun by the hand and led him to the bathroom.


End file.
